Sister Sister
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: What would happen if Abby finds out she has a sister?
1. C1

CHAPTER 1: THE NEW STUDENT

It was a normal day in the hospital. All doctors and nurses were working as usual. Abby was a little tired. She didn't sleep very well last night. She had this weird feeling. Something unusual was about to happen.

When Abby arrived to the hospital, some of the other nurses said 'hello', as usual.

-Hello there, Abby- Luka said- guess what-

-What- she asked.

-Do you know what day is it-

-Oh, no- Abby remembered- new students, right-

-Yeah- Luka said a little bored- new third year students…-

-Man, I'm gonna shoot myself…- Abby said.

-Now, it's not that bad-

-It is not THAT bad for YOU- Abby said, a little upset.

Some hours later, five students appeared. Five 20 year old boys: Mike, Alex, Johnny, Joseph and Charlie. This made Abby even more upset. She always wanted to be a doctor, but her good-for-nothing ex-husband had ruined everything. Abby was supposed to make sure all of them were there.

-Wait- Abby said when she read the list- one of you is missing. A girl-

-Yeah- Charlie said- she is always disappearing. She's probably seeing a patient with a doctor right now-

-I see- Abby said- well, if you see her, tell her to come with me, so I can be sure she came-

-Okay- the five boys said.

-Right. Now- Abby said- pick a resident, and stay with him or her until noon-

Abby was taking her patient's blood pressure when someone greeted her.

-Hi there, Abby- she looked around and found Carter.

-Hi- she said- what happened to your student-

-Nothing- he said- I gave him a break…-

-Carter…-

-Don't 'Carter…' me, okay- he said- the poor guy needed a rest. They didn't sleep last night-

-Yeah, right-

-By the way- he said- why did you change your clothes? That pink blouse suited you very well…-

-Excuse me- Abby asked, puzzled- I hadn't changed clothes since I left home-

-That's really weird- Carter said- I'd swear I saw you with a pink blouse about an hour ago…-

-Maybe YOU are the one who needs a rest, not your student- she laughed.

-Very funny, Abby- he said- well, got to go, I have to check a patient-

-See you later…-

Abby worked on the computer, when she felt a person right in front of her. She didn't even looked up.

-Hi. You are Abby Lockhart- a familiar voice said. Abby nodded- Charlie told me to come with you to make sure I came today…-

-Right- Abby said, still with her eyes on the computer's screen- so, your name is…-

-Erika- she said.

-Last name- Abby asked.

-Lawrence- she said. For the first time, Abby looked at the girl in front of her. She wanted to make sure she wasn't mistaken. 'Lawrence' was her father's last name. He abandoned her mother when he discovered that she had a bipolar mental disease.

Looking at the girl was as looking through a mirror. She had the same eyes, the same face, almost the same height, even the same hair-do.

-Excuse me- Abby said- what's your father's first name-

-Eric- she said- Eric Lawrence-

-You…- Abby murmured- you're…-

Erika looked at her a bit scared.

-Can…can I go now- she asked. Abby nodded and the girl got her things and went home.

-Abby- Luka asked, looking at the nurse's puzzled face- what happened-

-That girl- she murmured- that girl is my sister…-

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hello everyone!

I hope you liked it. This is my first ER fic.

Abby L.


	2. C2

CHAPTER 2: GIRL TALK

-She's your what-Luka asked, amazed.

-Wow, no more coffee for me today- Abby said, touching her forehead.

-Abby, are your sure of this-

-Of course- Abby said- Eric Lawrence is my father's name. In fact, my brother was named Eric after him...-

-Wow- it was Luka's turn to say it.

-Yeah, my father left us when he found out my mom had a bipolar disorder- Abby explained- so I guess he remade his life...-

-I just hope this doesn't affect the girl's note- Luka said- I watched her today and she's amazing...-

-Is she- Abby said.

-Sure. She knows a lot of physical examination...-

-Great. I guess I'll go home now- the nurse said- see you tomorrow...-

-Don't torture yourself with this...-

-I won't-

That night, Abby just couldn't sleep at all. If her half-sister was in town, her father would be, too. She had thought for years what to say to her father if she found him. It'll be real this time?

Next day on the ER, it was a very normal one: full of patients. Abby could see that this time, Cartes was suppervising Erika Lawrence, and he wasn't upset at all. Abby felt very jelous.

-What's the matter, Abby- Susan Lewis asked.

-Nothing- Abby said.

-Yeah, right, and I'm the queen of England- Susan said, sarcasticly, looking at the nurse's face- come on, won't you tell me-

-All right, all right- Abby said- Carter...-

-Why am I not surprised- Susan said.

-So, why do you ask-

-Okay, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...-

-Sorry, Susan, I just...- but she couldn't explain all her mixted emotions: Carter, her sister, her father... It was too much. Susan understood and smiled.

-Oh, don't worry, Abby- Susan said- come on, let's do this patient. Sharp cut on his arm...-

-I'll take it- Carter said, just arriving- I want to see how much this student girl knows...-

-Yeah, good morning to you too, Carter- Susan said, letting him take the patient's sheet.

-Thanks a ton, Susan- Carter said, smiling- Come on, Abby, will you help us...-

-Sure- the nurse said, raising her shoulders. Yeah, she will see how much her sister knows.

-Okay, Erika, what must you do first- Carter asked, while he watched Abby bringing them all they needed.

-To water the wound with physiologic solution...- the young student said.

-Right. And then-

-Local anesthesia-

-Which anesthesic would you choose-

-Lidocain- the girl said.

-Very good. Well, I want you to do this, while Abby watches, okay-

-Right- the student said.

-See you later, girls- Carter said as he got out of the room.

-Good looking doctor, isn't he- Abby said, trying to find out if the girl was up to something.

-Nah- Erika said, keeping her attention on the patient's wound.

-Right- Abby said, a little relieved- so, why do you want to be a doctor-

-I don't know...- the girl said- I guess madness it's in my genes...- she smiled, and Abby returned the smile- it's done-

-You're great- Abby said, checking the suture- not bad for a 3rd-year student.

-Thanks- she said, standing up.

-So, you'd like a coffee-

-Sure- Erika said, and followed Abby to the doctors' room. Abby prepared two cups of coffee.

-Sugar-

-No, thanks- Erika said- I'm used to brazilian coffee with no sugar...-

-Why? Your parents...-

-No- she said sadly- my mom died when I was born, and my father died about two or three years ago...-

-Gee, I'm sorry-

-It's okay- Erika said- since that, I live at my schoolmate's house. She's from Brazil and she's married, but she has kept all this time-

-You don't say- Abby said.

-So, why do you ask me too much about my dad-

Abby sighted. She had to tell her.

-Listen, I... gotta tell you something- Abby said- I... I don't know who you mom was, but... did you know your father was married before he married your mom-

-Yeah- the girl said, amazed that Abby knew that- he told me a few days befor he died... he left her, because she had some kind of bipolar disorder... how do you know that-

-Well... you see... I'm... I'm your sister...- Abby simply said.

-No way...- Erika said, rather terrified- you lie...-

-I don't- Abby said- my brother's name is Eric...-

-Shut up- the girl shouted- don't lie about my dad- and she got out, crying. Luka noticed that and went talk to Abby.

-What happened-

-I told her-

-Well, I don't think she took it very well...-

-You don't say...-

-So, what are you going to do-

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
